The invention relates to foam grips.
It is known in the art to provide articles which are to be gripped with the fingers with resilient or cushioned grips in order to improve the comfort of the user of the article. In particular, finger manipulated articles, such as writing instruments, have been provided with devices designed to provide a comfortable gripping area, as disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,800. Conventional finger gripping devices typically provide a sleeve of resilient compressible material, extending about or covering a portion of the gripping area. This compressible material is intended to deform on application of gripping pressure, and at least partially conform to the shape of the fingers during manipulation of the article. After removal of gripping pressure, the compressible material returns to its original shape.